2p Italy's Blog
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: Ciao People and nations of the non 2p World, I the better version of my annoyingly happy original have decided or rather forced by my stupid fratello Lovino A.K.A. 2p South Italy by his constant nagging. Sigh... I like his original better since he is not as annoying. Well I guess I'll get to my bio now. Oh and one more thing I am NOT a psychopath. Send comments by PM Only.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**You are visitor number: one**

**Mood: Tolerable **

**Location: Rome, Italy/ 2p World**

* * *

**Subject: Intro**

Ciao People and nations of the non 2p World, I the better version of my annoyingly happy original have decided or rather forced by my stupid fratello Lovino A.K.A. 2p South Italy by his constant nagging. Sigh... I like his original better since he is not as annoying. Well I guess I'll get to my bio now. Oh and one more thing I am NOT a psychopath like all of you fangirls are portraying me!

**Country Name: Italy Veneziano or North Italy**

**Human name: Feliciano Vargas ( the nickname Feli is not acceptable)**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Crimson **

**Age: 20**

* * *

So... I would love to answer any type of questions you original nations and fans have for me whenever I can. Ciao for now.


	2. Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**You are visitor number: 6**

**Mood: Irritated**

**Location: Rome, Italy/ 2p World**

* * *

**( Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome** **)**

**Regular!Italy: V-Ve? THERE'S ANOTHER ME! GERMANY! HELP ME! GERMANY!  
GERMANYYYYYY! KJDHNEJD**

Okay, fratello told me to stop spazzing out on the keyboard.  
Mi Diapiace, other me!  
WAHHHH!  
...Eh...Uh...  
Um...  
Uh...  
I don't know what to ask, ve!  
...Wait, are you basically like fratello, but you...have a knife?

...  
I am now silenced.  
...Yeah...uh...ve...  
You love pasta too, right?  
Right?  
Eh...heh...  
Ciao! *Runs.*  
((I run the regular Italy's blog...Just saying..eh heh. Well, er...yeah. I'm  
gonna just stay here. And yeah. Sorry, but I don't know what to say.))  


_Ciao my original,_

_No need to fear me I won't do anything to you and yes I have a knife but it is only used to defend myself. In a way yes I am similar to 1p fratello. Of course I love pasta I am still you just with a different personality._

_Ciao your 2p self_

**(Greece's Kitty)**

**2p Romano:CIAO FRATELLO  
Me:...HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?  
2p Romano: the window  
Me:...*throws 2p Romano out window*  
2p Greece: I'm gonna blame turkey...  
Me: me too...2p Italy. Can I call you Pavi? That was your nickname in a story  
I read. Anyway, what do you think of regular Italy.  
CIAAAAAAAAOOOOOO  
**

_Ciao Greece's Kitty, Fratello,_

_How on earth did my fratello get to your house?! Oh thank god you threw him out the window..._

_Pavi? Sure you can call me that if you like that name is better than Feli. What I think of my original? Well he is kind of annoying but he can be tolerable when he needs to be._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**( ****Springirth Dale ****)**

**Ciao Italia Veneziano!**

Let me say this first, I do not think you are a psychopath!  
I viewed you as a suave, cool, and a normal Italian person. But you have a  
little mafia side.  
At least, that's what I think of you. (You're kawaii too!)

Please forgive me if I am mistaken.

Grazie! ;)

_Ciao Springirth Dale,_

_Really grazie! Finally someone who doesn't think of me as a crazy psychopath. Of course 2p England has it worse though..._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

__**(****Hex the Ninja** **)**

**Hi there. My name's Morgan. I guess I have a few things in common with you; we  
both live in different Realms. At least, that's how I see it.**

I think I have written to Italies in three different Realms now; regular  
**Italy, Paranoid/Schizophrenic Italy, and you. I don't know why, but Cynthia  
pushed me to write to the first two, and I decided, since you had opened up a  
blog as well, I might as well write to you too.**

So, I would just like to say hello.

-Morgan Lucan 

_Ciao to you to Morgan._

_2p Italy_

**(The Hero Yo)**

**Hello Feli! *snorts* What kind of name is that?  
Anywayz, dude, your counterpart is annoying and your boring. -_-  
Hey dude! If you're like, the exact opposite, does that mean Germany is always calling YOUR name?! Holy crap, that'd be funny! Haha!  
Bye Feli dude  
-Alfred F. Jones **

_Ciao America._

_Okay first off DO NOT call me that! I DESPISE that nickname. Second, I am not boring and no Germany does not call my name whenever he needs help in fact he is a lazy couch potato that does not like to do any sort of work. Although in times of war that changes a little... he is quite a good fighter when he needs to be._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**(Emilia the Jay )**

**Ciao, Veneziano! I am your 1p's sorella, Piscena Vargas, the personification of Venice. No, I don't think you're a psychopath. I think it's interesting to learn about the 2ps, seeing as how England /still/ hasn't found the spell to go there... s soon as he does, I will visit! Is there a 2p of me around? If so, can you say ciao for me? Which 2p yaoi pairing with you in it's is true? Mi dispiace if it offends you, my friend Honda Amaya, the personification of Tokyo, is rubbing off on me. If you have any questions about the 1p world, you can come on over to my blog. Tokyo, Sicily, and I would be glad to answer any questions.**

With greetings from the 1p world  
Piscena 

_Ciao 1p sorella,_

_I suggest you not visit my world it is very different from your world. Very barren, dull, and very dark. Although if you really insist on visiting I warn you to stay far far away from 2p America he is the only real psychopath in this world not like his 1p self at all. Also try to avoid 2p England's cupcakes they have all kinds of chemical and nuclear waste in them. Yes there is a 2p self of you and I promise I will tell her you said hi._

_Ciao 2p Italy_


	3. Pasta & a 2p England Tresspasser

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**You are visitor number 45**

**Mood: calm**

* * *

**Location: Rome, Italy/2p World**

**(Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome )**

**Italy: V-Ve? Oh, Okay...I see...  
...Wait, Doitsu is a lazy couch potato **?**

Uh...that's weird, ve!  
He would never be like that, ve! D:  
Well, it's 2P...I guess I should expect the unexpected.  
...Yeah, that's what I'll do!  
Oh! That's grreat, you still love pasta! Ve! What's your favorite type of  
pasta, ve?  
You are just like fratello? yay! I think you are very nice, ve! :D 

* * *

_Ciao my original,_

_Yes Germany is a lazy couch potato. My favorite type of pasta? Well I like all types of pasta not just one. You think I'm nice? Grazie!_

_Ciao your 2p self_

**(Emilia the Jay****)**

**Piscena: Ciao again! This time I have mi sorella Adri with me! She represents  
Sicily!  
Adriana: Ciao, I suppose. Piscena is forcing me to do this. Sorellas and  
fratellos can both be very annoying sometimes. I understand about your  
relationship with 2p Romano perfectly fine. And Piscena, I told you millions  
of times: Don't. Call. Me. Adri. Call me Adriana. I agree about Piscena going  
to your world, she wouldn't last a day.  
Piscena: *reads what Adriana wrote* But Adri is cuter than Adriana! And I  
could too last a day in the 2p world!  
Adriana: I said no! Yeah, right. Her main weapon is a white flag! A WHITE  
FLAG!  
Piscena: Make pasta, not war, Adri Surrendering prevents battles. Grazie for  
saying ciao for me! *gives pasta*  
Adriana: *sighs* When will she learn... Wait... If there's a 2p of her, there  
is probably a 2p of me. And since my personality is like 1p Romano's, that  
****means my 2p acts like 2p Romano! O-O NOOOOOOOOO!  
Piscena: Cheer up! *gives Adri pasta*  
Adriana: It's Adriana, not Adri! This letter's getting long, so we'll end it  
here.  
Piscena: But-  
Adriana: Ciao, 2p Feliciano!  
****Piscena: *sighs* Ciao... I guess...  
Adrian: I'll get you some gelatto after we send this if you behave!  
Piscena: *smiles* Grazie, sorella! Ciao *waves  
- Piscena and Adriana **

_Ciao 1p sorella,1p Sicily,_

_Grazie for understanding my relationship with fratello Sicily and prego Piscena and grazie for the pasta *accepts pasta*._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**( ****Springirth Dale ****)**

**Ciaoooo!  
Ahaha, no problema.  
I don't get it why they view 2P England as a psycho! Cuz he totally isn't! I  
even saw the 2P Nyotalia England, she was nice! (In my opinion), I even saw ur  
2P Nyotalia self! She loves pizza!**

Hasta luego! ;) 

_Ciao Springirth Dale, _

_Yes I wonder why as well..._

_2p England: Just because I bake poisonous cupcakes does not mean I actually kill people or put them in my cupcakes! Human blood and guts will ruin the flavor and of course I don't usually like to give out the poisonous kinds to regular humans only nations since they do not die from it they just get a little sick for a few hours._

_Really? I thought otherwise and why are you in my house?!_

_2p England: Just want to see how you were doing with your blog. I never knew you were the kind of person to actually start one and talk to people other than Germany , Japan, and your brother . You thought I give away free poison cupcakes to regular people? I'm appalled Italy! _

_You met my 2p Nyotalia self? That's great._

_2p England: And mine! She's nice._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

_2p England: Bye Bye!_

**(Greece's kitty )**

**Me: maybe because I have a blackhole leading to your demention in my house...  
2p Greece:...  
Me: what?  
2p Greece:im trying to have peace in my mind for once  
Me:THE APOCOLYPSE HAS BEGUN!*gets out chainsaw*  
2p Greece:DONT STAB ME IN THE HEAD!  
Me:okay*throws chainsaw at turkey and it stabs him in the head*  
2p Greece: better.  
Me: BYE PAVI**

_Ciao Greece's Kitty, _

_Ah! So that's why the other 2ps are appearing at your house._

_2p England: That's right Italy, and I of course went to her home as well._

_Ouch! poor Turkey... that must have hurt. _

_Ciao 2p Italy A.K.A Pavi_

_2p England: Bye!_


	4. 2p Personas

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**You are visitor number 47**

**Mood: happy**

**Location: Rome, Italy/2p World**

**( Red – Tulips- Are- Awesome)**

**Ve! Ciao, again, ve!  
...Wow, I would've never expected that, ve...Your welcome, ve!  
Ve...Is 2P Romano basically some fashion designer person or something, vee?  
Wait...****shouldn't**** 2P! Greece and 2P! Turkey is best friends...? Ah-...I don't really understand...  
Well, ciao for now, ve!**

_Ciao my original,_

_No. Fratello is not a fashion designer even though he tends to dress like one and 2p Greece and Turkey still hate each other but they show it very differently. _

_Ciao your 2p self_

**( Shadowgirl67)**

**Hello Italy,  
About a week ago my older sister and I were talking about the 2p nations and we came up with a theory that the 2ps aren't as evil as people say they are and that the 2ps are just dark. Is our theory right?**

_Ciao Shadowgirl67, _

_Yes you are exactly right. We 2ps aren't evil as people perceive us since we are just the darker side to all of our originals along with a mix of our own little quirks._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**(Quiet Harmony-chan)**

**Hello I guess. Hmm... If Japan is really quiet and polite what's he like there? Well I don't really think that's any of my business...Actually I don't want to know...**

_Ciao Quiet Harmony-chan,_

_Japan is a little bit cruel and not so polite. He is quite talkative and not as socially awkward as his original._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**(RavenWingsFly)**

**I made some pasta! Would you like some? 83**

_Ciao RavenWingsFly,_

_Si! _

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**(Greece's Kitty)**

**Mytilini:*looks at 2p characters*...ive gone mad.  
Greece: poor Mytilini...  
Me:HOLA PAVI! DOES LOVINO LOVE ANTONIO? I HAVE TO KNOW!  
2p Greece: is it possible for you to shut up?  
Me:...no.  
Brazil: why are there 2 uncle felis...  
Me: that's pavi  
Brazil: good for you.  
Me:...ANYWAYZ, GIEA PAVI!**

_Ciao Greece's Kitty,_

_Yes my fratello loves 2p Spain but not the way you might be thinking of._

_Ciao Pavi_


	5. Stupid Fratello

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**You are visitor number 92**

**Mood: Irritated**

**Location: Rome, Italy/2p World**

**Subject: I hate my fratello**

**(Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)**

**Ve...I see now...I understand this a bit more. Ve! What is 2P! Spain-niichan  
like, ve? I wanna know!  
Oh-Oh...and...What is 2P! America like, ve? And 2P! France-niichan? Especially  
2P! Prussia!  
V-Ve...Sorry for asking too much, ve...I hope that's fine. D:  
Well, ciao!  
-Italy.**

_Ciao my original,_

_2p Spain is emotionless and 2p France is not interested in love and 2p Prussia is all depressed and hates almost everything about himself. 2p America…. Dios mio… He is scary! He thinks he can try to be the villain and take over the world and I just got back from his house in which he tried to brainwash me into becoming one of his states!*Shivers*_

_Ciao your 2p self_

**(shadowgirl67)**

**Hello again Italy  
It's nice to know that our theory is is it okay to give you and 2p Romano  
virtual hugs?**

_Ciao shadowgirl67,_

_I'm sorry what theory was that? I'm guessing my idiot fratello masqueraded as me and answered your questions while I was trying to get away from 2p America. Fratello can be a pretty good actor._

_2p Romano: What?! I thought you would be happy for me to answer your blog while you were out. _

_Sure you may have a hug from fratello and I. *hugs*_

_Ciao 2p Italy & Romano_

**(Greece's kitty)**

**2p Greece: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING BY 'IN A DIFFRENT WAY'!?ARE YOU SAYING THAT  
IDIOT AND I LOVE EACH OTHER!?  
Me:*eye twicth* g-g-greece...x...T-t-turkey...*has mental break down*THE  
HORROR!*bangs head on wall*THE HORROR!AHHHHHHHHH!  
Brazil:...so 2p Romano wants to rape 2p spain? Good to know...*puts it under  
blackmail file*  
Me:NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO GREECE X TURKEY!NO!NO!NO!  
Mytilini: what are you doing?!  
Me:*falls over unconscious*  
Mytilini: that's why we never mention Greece x turkey...**

_*looks at entry 4* so you had to act as me and give out the wrong message to certain bloggers?!_

_2p Romano: Wrong message? Oh so you read them just now didn't you…_

_Are you trying to ruin my reputation fratello? I do not think those things about Turkey and Greece! Those Ideas are all yours! I feel sorry for 2p Turkey and Greece right now…_

_Ciao Greece's Kitty and 2p Greece,_

_I did not say that it was my stupid fratello that acted as me while I was at 2p America's place trying to escape from being brainwashed into becoming a state!_

_2p Romano: Maybe I just had to have a little fun! I was getting pretty tired of acting as your boring self._

_Thanks to you they are all freaking out. Although the thing about fratello and 2p Spain is true… and say you're sorry to 2p Greece fratello!_

_2p Romano: Greece, I am so very sorry I said that about you and Turkey please forgive me. There! You happy Italy!_

_Yes fratello._

_Ciao 2p Italy and Romano _

**(The Hero yo)**

**Pssh, hey Feli  
I'VE BEEN TOLD 2P PRUSSIA IS SUICIDAL! Cuz that's not cool.  
But if he calls himself unawesome, THAT IS ABSOLUTELY GREAT! HAHA!**

_Ciao America,_

_I just got away from your 2p self. He tried to brainwash me into becoming a state so he could use me to take over the rest of the world so if you ever meet him stop him from doing so I've already tried but…. Anyways what did I tell you about calling me that name? If you must call me by a nickname try Pavi since I let Greece's Kitty call me that. Yes 2p Prussia is suicidal and yes he does call himself unawesome._

_2p Romano: Hey 1p America, call Italy Feli all you want just to annoy him!_

_Hey! Fratello, continue to annoy me and I'll kick you out if the house!_

_2p Romano: Fine Feliciano. _

_Ciao 2p Italy & Romano_

**(Emilia the Jay)**

**Ciao, 2p fratello  
It's me again! Sicily told me she was too busy to help me write this, but she  
says sevna problemi! 1p England is working on the spell and I can't wait to  
see you! I might bring Sicily, too Sevna problemi for the pasta! Anyways, your  
1p self is calling me for dinner, so I have to go. Ciao!  
Your 1p sorella,  
Piscena**

_Ciao1p sorella,_

_1p England is working on the spell to get to my world? Well if you insist on coming over you can. _

_2p Romano: I can't wait to meet you all!_

_Ciao, 2p Italy & Romano_

**(Quiet Harmony-chan)**

**Hello! Oh is that so? Well thank you for answering my question. So what are some of your own quirks? I imagine that not running after Germany all the time is not one of them.**

_Ciao Quiet Harmony-chan,_

_What my fratello explained to you is true so my own quirks are not running away from a fight. I am able to deal with things that my original could not handle._

_2p Romano: Was I a good actor Quiet Harmony-chan? I acted as my fratello when your question was sent in!_

_Ciao2p Italy &Romano_


	6. 2p America Takes Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

You are visitor number 102

Mood: Amused

Location: Rome, Italy/ 2p World

* * *

( Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome )

**Ve...Ciao again! I wanna ask more questions! :D  
1. What's your favorite dessert? I like gelato the most!  
2. Are you part of the bro army? America got me addicted to  
PewDiePie...lately...Eheh...  
3. Or...are you a barrel?  
5. Did you notice that I skipped 4, ve?  
6. Do you wish to fly, ve? :D  
Well, that's all ve!  
Your original,  
Italy. **

* * *

Yo this is 2p America here since 2p Italy is well I'm not going to lie to you bloggers. He's unconscious at the moment since I knocked him out with my bat just for the heck of it and 2P Romano is at 2p Spain's house. So I guess you will have to deal with me today. Ah! Italy's original self is on here two huh well 1p Italy,

The dessert your 2p self likes is Confetti

I'm not usually on YouTube so I do not know what you are asking about

A barrel? What?

Fly? No.

Good bye 2p America

P.S. I am coming for you next...

**(Emilia the Jay )**

**Ciao again, 2p fratellos!**

Yay! I can't wait to meet you either, Lovi! Sicily said I was annoying, and I  
don't want to be annoying. I don't even know what it's like to have an  
annoying sibling. So, can you two help me out, por favore? Grazie!

Your 1p sorella,

Piscena 

* * *

Yo Piscena, the 2p Italies are not available right now. An annoying sibling huh. Lovino is always annoying Italy and pretty much everyone else so if you want to know annoying siblings are basically what you call an irritating nuisance. They tend to enjoy seeing your annoyed face as well as to make your life a living hell. (( A/N: Don't listen to 2p America he is wrong.))

Goodbye 2p America

**(Greece's kitty )**

**2p Greece:YOU ARE NOT EXCUSED!*takes out bazooka*  
Mytilini:*pokes kitty*Romano... I think you killed her...  
Me:*dead*  
Mytilini:...*goes to make pasta*  
2p Greece:*starts killing 2p Romano*MWAHAHAHA  
Mytilini: *finishes making the pasta*  
Me:*no longer dead*pasta...  
Mytilini: *gives kitty the pasta*  
Me:* starts devouring it*  
Sparta: when did bro get glasses and a personality change?  
Me: 2p Greece...  
Sparta:ahh...*gets rifle* I want to help*shoot 2p Romano* **

* * *

Yo Greece's Kitty,

2p Italy is unconscious and 2p Romano is at 2p Spain's house so you can't shoot him of course I can just shoot him myself just because he is annoying.

Goodbye 2p America


	7. I'm back finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/N: Sorry I took so long college took over but the good news is that when I get out for Christmas break I'll be able to update more often.

* * *

**You are visitor 120**

**Mood: Terrible**

**Location: Rome, Italy**

**(Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome)**

**...  
*Shudders.*  
...Y-You scare me...D:**

Is my 2P!Self here? Can you like, er...answer the questions I gave last time...?  
Well...ciao...  
-Italy. 

* * *

_Ciao my original,_

_Yes I'm here I just got back from the hospital and currently recovering from 2p America's assault to my head. Sure I can answer them. My favorite dessert is Confetti. Bro Army? Sorry I do not know what you are talking about. (A/N: I don't have time to watch much PewDiePie because of college...) _ _Same answer as the second. Yes I noticed you skipped number 4. Yes sometimes I wish that I can fly._

_Ciao, your 2p self_

**( nightshadow23)**

**H-h-hey? 2p Italy? You back? You are really cool and i don't think you're a total psychopath. (2p America and 2p England are though. I think 2p America is the worst.) My girlfriend has a 2p England personality. She is a brilliant cook and she says shes gonna make cupcakes for our anniversary. Wait a minute...  
what is 2p Russia like? And 2p Belarus? 2p Japan seems badass. My girlfriend loves 2p Austria cause she saw a picture of him that looked like grell sutcliffe from kuroshitsuji.  
Can you explain the whole 2p thing? All i know is that you're basically an alternate, dark, and sometimes psychopathic and unstable versions of 1p Hetalia characters.  
Italian is such a pretty language! I want to learn it someday. Probably after i finish Spanish and Japanese. Im trying to learn a song in Italian right now.  
Can i give you a kiss Pavi? **

_Ciao nightshadow23, _

_Yes I'm back. 2pRussia is kind of quiet and he hates the cold. 2pBelarus is nice to everyone and is scared of 2p Russia. Well you already have some part of the 2p personality correct although some might be a bit unstable but not a complete psychopath. Yes Italian is a nice language and it is great that you are learning a song in Italian. A kiss? Uh.. I guess so..._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**( ****Millie ****) Guest**

**Hello, I have a few questions. I'll try to keep it organized, so as to not annoy you.  
1. What are your thoughts on people who "txt lyk dis! :)33" Personally, I find them annoying.  
2. I am new to this 2p Hetalia work, the only Hetalia world that I am not utterly confused about is the original, so what is 2p Greece like? and what is 2p Spain and Romano's relationship like?  
If you answer the questions, thank you.  
If not, sorry for bothering you. **

_Ciao Millie, _

_My thoughts on people who text talk is that they are really irritating. 2p Greece is not tired all the time. He acts like a scholar. 2p Spain and 2p Romano's relationship is in a way awkward since my fratello is the one trying to get Spain's attention but Spain does not respond to it since he has the personality of a rock._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**( Millie) Again**

**Question: Why do you hate the nick-name Feli? Is it because it reminds you of original Italy? **

_Yes that's right I do hate the nickname Feli because of my original._

_Ciao 2p Italy_

**( a weirdo) Guest**

**So what's your relationship with 2p Germany? **

Ciao a weirdo,

My relationship with 2p Germany is that we get along just fine although I do have to tell him to get off his lazy ass to train since he is a total couch potato whenever we aren't at war.

Ciao 2p Italy

**( KeepCalmAndHaveATomato)**

**Hey Feli- er... Feliciano.  
So I was wondering, what are 2p Russia and China like? Also, does 2p Spain and Lovi like tomatoes? And does 2P Lovi like to be called Lovi? Here's some pasta for all the questions I asked *gives pasta*  
Ciao :D  
PS. I'm a scared of my 2p country D8 (lives in America) **

_Ciao KeepCalmAndHaveATomato,_

_2p Russia is happy and calm and not creepy as his original. 2p China is cunning, smart, and sneaky. 2p Spain and my fratello hate tomatoes and yes my fratello likes to be called Lovi. Grazie for the pasta! * happily takes pasta*_

_Ciao 2p Italy_

_P.S. I know what you mean 2p America is quite scary even I am scared of him at times._

**(Qualeshia Marshall)**

**Another blog to add to my National Blog Collection(favorites). To the great and awesome writer, thanks a bunches and take care.**

1) What is your favorite movie, music, and book genre(musician, author, and actor)?

2) How do you handle yourself around a beautiful woman and what is your type of woman?

3) 2p England scares me but his cupcakes look so tasty that I might reconsider fearing him, what do you think about 2p England?

4) Have you meet your OTHER Italy(the kindhearted one)?

Well then I shall be on my merry way. 

_Ciao Qualeshia Marshall,_

_1. My favorite movie would have to be Coraline. My favorite music well I like all the music from my counrty and my favorite book genre would be Mystery._

_I would be kind of shy. My type of woman is one that would -_

_2p Romano: Fratelino's type is a tsundere who is eccentric hotheaded and very lazy and stubborn like a mule!_

_Shut up fratello..._

_3. I think that 2p England is very cheerful and a little odd. But ever since I have been talking to him lately I think that he is kind of nice._

_I haven't met him in person yet but I have talked to him here on my blog_

**(Madtala)**

**Ciao Pavi! _  
Sorry for thinking you were reallyyyyy creepy before! It's just I read a story and it says you stabbed Romano in the eye TT But it wasn't as creepy as when I told my friend and she said it turned her on TT**

So I don't think your creepy, but now I think you've got a really crazy stalker now, Mi dispiace! Don't worry though, she doesn't wanna have any babies or marriage like Belarus.. She just sort of wants to torture you for fun. MI DISPIACE AGAIN! TT

Just think of her as a chick version of America!

Also, Just wondering, random question: what's 2p!China like? You know, to completely get your mind of your crazy stalker chick. TT

((In all seriousness she did kind of like it -3- It was really creepy when I showed her a video and she was smiling like a maniac. )) 

_Ciao Madtala,_

_I have a stalker? I don't think I'll be afraid all that much I have to deal with my girlfriend's psycho friend Lucy. She carries a battle ax... What!? Your friend want to torture me for fun? Uh... That's frightening. 2P China is quite arrogant and likes to plot things. _


End file.
